Pickering Steam Rally
The Pickering Steam Rally is held each August at The Showground at Pickering in North Yorkshire, England. The Event was organised by the Events and Exibitions Ltd and is one of a number of commercial rallies (as opposed to club & charity events). The Event has been hosted for the last few years by The Pickering Showground, located on the edge of Pickering Town on the edge of the the North Yorkshire Moors National Park. The Rally was previously run by The Events Office Ltd for several years. Prior to that it was was run by several other groups having started as a get together early on in the history of steam rallies by a few engine owners in the 1960s. The site is a large multi-field site with some permanent infrastruct in the form of the Modern Northern Events Arena. The whole area is sheltered by trees and is adjacent to the Main Malton to Pickering Road. 2009 Event news The 2009 event is one of the biggest to date and was billed as the biggest 4 day show in the country of this type. This was the 57th event held, making it one of the longest running steam fair events, but sadly this may have been the last due to the high costs of staging such events and financial problems with the previous & current promoters.Posts on the Traction Talk Forum 2009 event exhibits Some of the highlights are listed below with lists of the exhibits Exhibit classes included: * Steam engines & Miniature steam * Tractors * Several Working areas * 3 Show rings * Commercial vehicles * Fairground rides, Stalls and Fairground Organs with Steam and modern rides. * Vintage Cars * Motor & Pedal cycles * Vintage Horticultural machinery * Trade stalls & Auto jumble * Collectable Models * Collectables * Stationary Engines * Clubs stand for various organisations * Craft displays & stands in the indoor Arena. * Beer tent and Stage with several acts over the 4 days * A selection of catering vans and another Beer tent in the fairground area * Etc. 2009 Steam engines Exhibit no's not quoted as non displayed in some sections or listed. The line up was billed as 90 engines !! NOTE: This list of engines is under construction and some are from another event. engines with a were present (others not verififed / updated yet). Fairground and Organs The fairground was only rivalled by GDSF for size. With a good selection of classic Steamfair rides and a number of modern ones. * List to follow Music was provided around the site with a large turnout of fairground organs spread around the site. * 98 key Limonaire Organ * others to add here. Commercial & Military vehicles A number of interesting vehicles were present. A good line up of Scammels and some other rare or unique models were present. The Organisation (layout) of some areas looked a bit disjointed with Vans and light commercials mixed in with the Large trucks. The Military vehicles were in a separate area by the tractors away from the Commercials ? and had plenty of spare space by them, but were cut off from the two main rings. Details to follow once steam sorted *(photos to follow later) And a few others trucks besides. Tractors The Tractor display was quite large but some disappeared after the Parade mid after noon. The layout was better for taking photos than some shows, but the order of the exhibits was only partially structured as exhibits were in some groupings and others were randomly mixed up, but were not packed too tight in the main as is usually the case. A selection of the few I did get to follow. * Allis-Chalmers Model B * Allis-Chalmers Model D272 * BMC Mini tractor * Bolens * Case Crossmotors range * Cletrac - several models * County * David Brown VAK1 * David Brown 2D * David Brown 25 * David Brown 885 * Ferguson-Brown * Ford-Ferguson * Fordson ** Fordson E27N Major ** Fordson E1A Major ** Fordson Dexta * Ford ** Ford 3000 ** Ford 4000 ** Ford 5000 ** Ford FW-30 * International B250 * International B275 * International 414 * International 434 * International 634 * International Super FC-C * Jacobsen Corporation * Leyland 154 * Marshall 802 * Massey-Harris 744 * Massey Ferguson ** MF 35 ** MF 35x ** MF 135 ** MF 165 (french built) ** MF 178 4-WD ** MF 1200 ** MF 3635 Dynashift * Nuffield ** Nuffield Universal 4 ** Nuffield 4/25 ** Nuffield 4/65 * Oliver 90 * Roadless Plant and other working demonstrations Classic plant and Back Actor.]] A display of classic plant was provided by Vintage Excavator Trust members, with demonstrations of working draglines & a Caterpillar D4 in an area by the tractor & Stationary engine section. ; VET display * Aveling Barford roller * Bristol Taurus * Caterpillar D4 * JCB Hydra-Digger * Priestman Lion dragline from WWII * Ruston-Bucyrus RB 22 dragline ; LaAnson Crushers dispolay * Aveling Barford roller * Stothert & Pitt pedestrian roller * Pegson crushers * Mortor carts * Paddies motorbike (rammers) * Opperman Motocart * collection of authentic hand tools, signs etc as used by a 1950 streetworks gang ;Timber yard demonstration Several sawmill demonstrations powered by steam ;Farmyard demonstration * 3 steam powered threshing sets were working * Balers powered by tractor * Milling machinery also belt powered. 2008 Event Exhibits that attended in 2008 include: :add details of earlier events here please See also * List of steam fairs * Collections * Shows and Meets * Clubs Listing ** National Traction Engine Trust ** Ford and Fordson Association ** Ferguson Club References / sources External links * official web site(new operators) Traction talk Forum - For discussions on this and other rallies Category:Pickering Steam Rally Category:Events in Yorkshire Category:Steam Fairs Category:Steam Rallies Category:Classic Commercial vehicle shows Category:Tractor Shows Category:Fairground Organs